


The Bachelor Party

by honeyybeelilac



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex and John are getting married, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marquis de Lafayette, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealous John Laurens, Jealousy, Lams - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned lams - Freeform, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad and Sweet, Stripper Lafayette, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, escort lafayette, lafayette is a prostitute, mullette, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyybeelilac/pseuds/honeyybeelilac
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens get engaged, they decide that they want to celebrate by going to a strip club. Hercules Mulligan is not amused, the last place he would find himself is in a strip club.He changes his mind when he spots a young escort who goes by the name Lafayette.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sexual assault is implied and is also a heavy thing, please don't read if this is something that can upset you. 
> 
> i am unsure as to whether this should be a one part thing or a full on story, please let me know which you would prefer?
> 
> also, debating doing a jamilton or lams version of this but with a different plot?  
> let me know what you think (:

When Hercules was informed that he would be attending an LGBT strip club for his friends bachelor party, he thought they were joking. Their serious expressions told him otherwise, to his horror. A strip club did not seem like Hercules' scene, he had never been and he didn't intend to, either. He didn't like the connotations behind it all; somewhere one would go to watch half naked people dance and pay them? To Hercules, it sounded unappealing and rather sad.

John and Alexander had been together since their first semester at college. To Hercules, they were the definition of a happy couple. They fought, sure, but all over petty things or little things, like Alexander refusing to leave his office as per usual. That happened at least once every two weeks. Other than these little arguments, they were very obviously infatuated with each other; you could see it in the way they looked at each other.

Hercules was pleased for his friends, even if when they went out somewhere, he was the third wheel and sometimes was even mistaken for a third party in their relationship.

He was more than happy when he had been asked to be best man at their wedding, but when John told Hercules about their party plans, he was much less pleased and much more horrified. He didn't think that, ever in this life, would he so much as step foot into a strip club. It went against his morals. He felt that even just being in the club, he was being disrespectful to these dancers and workers- these human beings. He didn't feel that these types of workers got the respect that they were entitled to, and so he did not want anything to do with it.

This strip club was tailored for everyone; gay men, straight men, lesbians, etc. And God, was Hercules uncomfortable. Not because of the fact that it was an LGBT friendly club- that was the least of his issues, here. He was openly pansexual, so this was fine with him. But being here, in the club, was not okay with him. He stood stiffly, refusing to look up from his glass of whiskey that was clutched tightly in his large fist, as a dancer had decided to show up at their table. When she left, Hercules looked up between his friends; John was pouting because Alexander had stared at her chest for longer than he should have.

"John I promise, if you had tits, I'd stare _all_ the time!" Alexander reassured, though it wasn't the reassurance John was looking for, and he only pulled a face that said, 'Alex what the fuck'.

Finally, Hercules took notice of his surroundings, wanting no part in this little domestic that he would be dragged into soon, so the less he listened and picked a side, the less one of the two would pout at him when he sided with the other. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Mainly, there were male dancers around them, as they were in a section catered towards gay men. There were still women around them, and Hercules' cheeks flushed when he made eye contact with an extremely pretty and half naked lady, who only winked at him.

He looked in the opposite direction, not wanting to attract her over as he would definitely be stumbling over his words if she spoke to him. He glanced over to a darker corner of the room, where whoever was stood was barely visible due to the dim hues. Hercules could see that they were two men, only talking to each other. From the distance, Hercules felt safe enough to stare at this corner as they probably wouldn't see him.

Hercules wasn't listening to his friends, instead letting his mind roam freely with things such as, 'I wonder what I'd look like if I was a girl? John would be pretty, I bet Alex would look more or less the same'. He debated with himself inwardly, when something struck him in the wrong way and tore his thoughts right out of his mind.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the two men, one was now trying to push the other away, though the other man seemed to be trying to keep the other still. Hercules' stomach sank; that definitely didn't look good. He wasn't sure whether maybe they were just messing around, but Hercules didn't want to chance it. Especially not in an atmosphere like this.

He excused himself from his friends, who seemed to have forgotten now that they were bickering, and were now sat hand in hand being all romantic. It made Hercules shudder. He got up and drank the rest of his drink, stepping out of the middle of the room and along the sides, where he wouldn't be approached, and hopefully unseen.

As he got closer to the two men, he noticed that one man was wearing lingerie; one of the dancers, Hercules guessed. The other man was obviously not, he was a middle aged man who looked very drunk and quite angry, not to mention almost twice the presumed dancers age. He had a face that Hercules wanted to punch, and when he stepped closer to them, he could hear the dancer yelling at the man as he very inappropriately attempted to grope at him. Hercules moved faster, shoving the man roughly off the other with success, and the two men were very surprised. The man in the lingerie stumbled to the floor, and Hercules was quick to pull him back up before he landed a punch right on the drunk mans jaw. Now, someone had taken notice, and Hercules didn't like to think that maybe they had already noticed the scene and ignored it up until Hercules stepped in. He didn't like the idea that this whole thing had been ignored, it disgraced him, and made him rather upset with everyone in their proximity.

Finally, a security guard showed up and dragged the drunken man outside as Hercules explained what had happened. The guard gave the dancer a pat on the shoulder as they spoke, before he left to deal with the man outside. It seemed that by the guards reaction, this wasn't uncommon.

When Hercules turned around, the man behind him shrunk in on himself, shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks, carrying whatever makeup he had been wearing with them. Hercules frowned and peeled off his long coat, moving slowly so not to frighten the man further, before he gently wrapped the coat around him.

He wasn't sure what to say to the man, but he had to say something, "I'm sorry that happened to you. Can I get you anything? Water?"

The man was shocked as the coat was draped over him, and he looked at Hercules with the biggest, saddest eyes Hercules had ever seen. It made him think that perhaps this man hadn't been shown much kindness before. "No, no.. you do not need to do that. Thank you for- for doing that- thank you so much", he carried a heavy French accent, his voice shaky with tears.

Hercules shook his head softly, frowning, "Don't thank me. Anyone with the decency would have stepped in. Did he hurt you?" He asked, his eyes landing on a dark bruise that lay on the Frenchman's jaw, looking as though it had been covered up with makeup that had worn off. Hercules frowned; that couldn't have been from tonight. This further pricked at his suspicions that this occasion wasn't rare.

The man noticed, bringing a hand up to cover it quickly, though Hercules noticed the bruised wrists, too. He shuffled on the spot with discomfort before nodding, "Oui, but I will be okay. Nothing that will leave a scar." he gave a very fake laugh, one that was clearly trying to brush it all off and assure Hercules that everything was normal, but it obviously was not.

"That's not okay", Hercules said softly, and the other man frowned.

"Please, you don't have to worry about me. With my job, it's not all uncommon."

When Hercules looked at the other dancers in the room, they were not covered in bruises or marks of any sorts. Maybe they hid it better than this man, but it didn't sit well with him. It seemed that the dancer was observant; he watched as Hercules' eyes flitted to the other dancers before he gave a slight smile. The smile looked embarrassed, but also amused.

"I am not a stripper."

_Oh_.

Hercules didn't hide the shock, he wasn't sure how to cover it up. He cleared his throat upon the realisation that this man was in fact an escort and not a stripper, before the man in front of him gave a slight giggle at the reaction. After a moment, Hercules chuckled too. "My apologies. I've never been to one of these places. I didn't expect... that", he said with an embarrassed smile, and the man grinned.

"May I buy you a drink, as a thank you?" he asked, and Hercules looked uncertain. He didn't need a thank you from this man, like he had said, anyone with any decency in them would have done something about the situation. When he visibly hesitated, the man spoke again, "It is the least I can do. Unless-unless you... want something _else_..?"

The man didn't look too pleased with the suggestion that held sexual implications, and Hercules' eyes widened in surprise. "No- no a drink would be great. Thanks", he said, flashing him a reassuring smile. Hercules felt guilt; this man, from what Hercules could tell, was not the most fond of his own job. He felt rather silly. He had never considered prostitutes' attitudes to their jobs, but he realised that _if_ this man was treated badly often, of course he would hate it. It struck him that not everyone was as lucky as he was. He supported himself with a successful tailoring business, meanwhile the people around him dealt with cruel strangers with no sense of morality way too often.

Still bearing Hercules' coat, the man took his hand and guided him to the bar. He ordered two drinks before sitting down at their own table.

"My name is Lafayette", the Frenchman hummed, his eyes full of warmth. Hercules smiled, watching him for a moment.

Hercules brought a hand up, gently swiping his thumb across his cheek to rid of the dark makeup that had been brought with the tears, and the mans cheeks flushed a bright red. "Hercules", he hummed softly.

"What a lovely name, Hercules", Lafayette hummed, and the way he pronounced Hercules' name made him want to die inside. It was breathtaking on his tongue.

"Thanks. I've never been too fond of it. I don't think the name suits me all that much. Lafayette is... interesting. I've never heard that before, but I like it."

Lafayette tilted his head, giggling, "Well, I would say it suits you a lot. You are strong and brave, non? From what I can tell, no other name would be fitting for a man like you, Hercules", he hummed, and Hercules' knees were weak now. "Merci. It is... an old name. Technically, my name is Gilbert- but my friends call me Lafayette. Gil is... not so pretty."

Hercules smiled, sipping his drink slowly, completely forgetting about his friends, "I think both are pretty. They suit you." he hummed softly, and there was that pink hue to Lafayette's cheeks again. Even though this man was easy to blush, his smile and his dark eyes proved to be flirty. He was both flirtatious and sweet, it made Hercules feel a little weak against this mans capabilities.

"You don't strike me as the type to come to a strip club, Hercules." Lafayette spoke with a lilt of curiosity to his voice, hugging the coat tight to his slim frame. The sight made Hercules smile.

"My friends are having a bachelor party, they wanted to come here. I didn't want to, but now I'm glad."

"And why is that?" he asked, raising a brow, though there was a slight smirk that played on his full lips, and Hercules chuckled softly.

"Because of you, of course", he said with a grin, and his entire body melted at the soft giggle that left the other mans lips. The man was intriguing to Hercules. He was beautiful and tall, he looked so gentle yet dangerous, and his voice was beautiful. It was like he had met some sort of siren, but he didn't think that Lafayette would capture him just yet in front of all these people. So he was fine with that.

"I wish that we had met under... lighter circumstances. But, I am very grateful, Hercules."

Hercules grinned now as he heard Lafayette's words, and he nodded softly in agreement. "Well, how about we start over?"

Lafayette joined him in grinning now, nodding softly. It was adorable, Hercules thought. Lafayette responded with a playful tone, "Oui. If you come back tomorrow night, I'll give you a free dance, non? Do you think that would be adequate?"

Hercules laughed softly, watching Lafayette with gentle eyes, "Well, I wouldn't say no, but I had buying you a coffee more in mind."

Lafayette's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he tilted his head. He looked as though he was trying to figure out whether Hercules was messing with him, "You want to buy _me_ a coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. I know this great place down the street, hands down the best coffee." His eyes were calculated as he watched Lafayette, who's expression was still shocked and highly confused. It made Hercules smile a little, though it pained him to see the man shocked at something so small as coffee. Hercules wasn't sure this man had ever been asked that simple question before. This shocked Hercules, because the man before him was beautiful.

"I'd love that, too." he said after a long moments pause, and Hercules grinned.

"Great. If we head off now, my friends won't spot us." Hercules hummed, chuckling softly. They stood, finishing their drinks before they made their way to the exit.

Once they were out, Lafayette stopped in his tracks with a deep frown. Hercules asked softly, eyes concerned. "What's wrong?"

Lafayette dragged the tip of his stilettos - which Hercules hadn't noticed until now- across the concrete, looking down at his feet. "If you are seen with me, people will judge you, non?"

Hercules gave a confused glance at Lafayette, who's frown only settled deeper into his lips. Hercules thought for a moment. It was 12am, hardly anyone would be out at this time, especially going to get a coffee. But, even if it was the busiest time of the day, Hercules wasn't bothered. He was not bothered by Lafayette's profession or the clothes he wore, it wasn't his business, and it especially was no one else's. So he didn't care. He stepped closer to Lafayette, placing a gentle palm on the small of his back and flashing him a smile.

"I don't care."

Those words seemed to lighten Lafayette's mood, he glanced up at Hercules with a look of relief and pride. He looked happy, and Hercules couldn't hide the smile on his own lips.

Lafayette didn't seem to care that the place Hercules had in mind was a 24 hour service station with weak coffee and thin cups that burned their fingertips. As they left the station, following some odd looks from the lady behind the counter, Hercules wrapped an arm around Lafayette's waist, and Lafayette leaned into Hercules' warmth as he sipped the shitty coffee. They found an old bench, where they happily perched, sitting close together to keep safe and warm from the cool air that made their noses numb. It was three in the morning when Hercules dropped Lafayette off at his apartment, heading back to his own with a wide smile and a small piece of paper that wore Lafayette's phone number proudly, with a little love heart beside it. 

He placed it on his nightstand and fell asleep with a smile. He was very glad that his friends had picked the strip club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i was going to leave it as a one shot but i couldn't stop thinking about their relationship and lafayette so i crumbled.

It had been two weeks since Hercules had met Lafayette at the strip club. Two beautiful weeks. He and Lafayette spent every free moment they had together, mostly doing nothing, yet it felt like they spent their time wisely, and Hercules wouldn't change a thing. They would sit in Hercules' apartment, talking, resting, laughing. With every moment he spent with Lafayette, the more curious he grew to learn more about the mysterious Frenchman. The more time he spent with him, the more love struck he felt.

Even though it had been two weeks, and they had spent so much time together, there was still many questions Lafayette had yet to answer. He was hesitant and closed off when it came to talking about his home or career, but Hercules was patient. He didn't want to make him feel uneasy.

The pair were currently sat on Hercules' couch as usual, their knees brushing as they drank their hot chocolates; which Lafayette was extremely pleased with. Hercules didn't want to disturb their comfortable atmosphere by prying, but the fresh bruise that lay on the Frenchman's cheek, the one he had tried with great difficulty to cover up, was making Hercules' chest feel constrict and uncomfortable. It aroused a terrible feeling in his gut.

"Laf, what happened?" he asked softly, and the way Lafayette faltered and paused gave away that he was well aware of the topic Hercules was bringing up.

Still, Lafayette glanced away, stiffening as he tried very hard to pretend, "What do you mean?"

Hercules gave him a look that showed how unimpressed and unconvinced he was by this attempt, and Lafayette shrunk back when he finally took notice of it. He sighed, shaking his head dismissively. "Hercules, it is nothing. Okay?"

Hercules was still not convinced, and he set his mug down, frowning now at the man beside him, "You're a terrible liar. That's not nothing and you know it. So, you could talk to me, or I will fill in the blanks and do the talking." he didn't mean for his tone to come out in the jarring way that it took. He meant for his voice to be lowered and soft, to show Lafayette he could trust him and reassure him. But, the way Lafayette seemed to tense and tighten his grip around the mug in his hands indicated that Hercules had not done a good job at that.

"I- non, fine", Lafayette closed his eyes for a moment, and the struggle was clear in his expression. He didn't want to talk about it, and Hercules felt guilty and shameful for forcing him too, but it was something they couldn't ignore any longer. This was Lafayette's job, what he did almost every night, how he got by. It was his health and his safety. Nothing was more important than that.

Sometimes, more often than Hercules liked to admit it, he would lie awake at night or stir from a bad dream; that Lafayette had gotten badly hurt. When they met, he would turn up with fresh marks that didn't belong, and act as though they weren't there. The thought of Lafayette being hospitalised or worse was something that terrorised Hercules' mind, and he wished Lafayette cared as much about himself as he did.

"A client was not particularly... pleased with me. He told me to do something and I refuse, and he did not like it", he said quietly. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner, but Hercules could see the anxiety behind his eyes. He could see that it pained him to think about these events and all the others alike this one, and it made Hercules' throat tight. He felt angry but not at Lafayette; Laf deserved better. He didn't deserve to be hurt. "I am okay, Hercules. I can take care of myself."

Not even Lafayette himself was convinced with his own words, and Hercules watched him for a long moment before he slowly reached a hand out, placing it on top of Lafayette's. "I know you can, Laf. I'm sorry to have brought it up. I just worry, and I don't worry because I think you're incapable of looking out for yourself. I know that you're brave. But, you don't deserve to be treated this way, by anyone. I worry because this isn't something in your control."

"Hercules, it is my profession. It is no less than expected." He laughed a cold laugh, shrugging softly with carelessness that made Hercules' eyebrows knit together with frustration.

"No, that's not a valid reason. Whether that's your job or not, it's not exactly in the description. You shouldn't have to expect it. This isn't on you- it's on those sick, disgusting men who think it's okay to do this to you." he said sternly, and he felt Lafayette's fingers gently squeeze his own. He returned the gesture, watching Lafayette frown at him.

"Well, what is there to do? There is nothing I can do. It is not every client, and I do not know which one is going to snap. It would be easier if I could read minds, but I can not."

Hercules softened, scooting slightly closer to the man and holding in his breath at the way Lafayette flinched, alarmed by his sudden and unexpected movements. Hercules' next movements were slower this time as he placed a hand on Lafayette's knee, thumb caressing the curve of the bone as Lafayette's eyes drifted down to the touch.

He watched as Lafayette calculated the action with his eyes carefully. He didn't know how to respond, or even how to process the small gesture. Hercules felt a pain stir in his chest at the sight of this. It was obvious how little kindness or respect Lafayette had been presented with in the past. The way he would respond to kind words or affections with an expression closely resembling a stray kitten who had never met a human before; full of anxiety and uncertainty, fear and worry. Sometimes, it was as though Lafayette was waiting for Hercules to snap. Hercules never would.

"How did you get into all of this?" Hercules had now mastered the soft tone, and Lafayette brought his eyes up to look into Hercules' own. The eye contact didn't last long, and soon Lafayette was fidgeting under Hercules' stare.

"When I came here, I had nowhere to go. I do not speak much English- even less back then. I had no friends or home, and one night, I was passing through an alley", he knitted his brows, closing his eyes at whatever memories came flooding back, and Hercules gave a gentle squeeze to his knee. The action seemed to bring Lafayette back to where they were, his fists white from gripping his mug so tightly. "I ran into the wrong person on my way. But, I was lucky. I-I screamed, and-" He cut himself off, taking a shaky breath as he shrunk into himself slightly, shuffling closer to the back of the couch. Hercules frowned as he watched and he removed his hand from Lafayette's knee before he accidentally crushed it with the rage behind his grip, now. The thought of someone taking advantage of Lafayette was enough to make his vision red. The only thing stopping him from losing control and letting anger show, was the very man in front of him; Lafayette. He needed to be calm for Lafayette's sake, as it was clear that this was something that was difficult for Lafayette to relive. "A good man named Thomas heard and came to help. He took me in and made sure I was fed, told me to stay with him as long as I needed. He helped me look for jobs- some I could not apply to.. My status here, it is not... _exactly_ legal. It was risky, he say. And my English, is not quite as good as employers looked for. I did not get a single call back. This was my last option."

It took Hercules a minute or two, just trying his best to focus on Lafayette, and not the anger that stirred through his veins. It was a struggle, but soon, the sight of Lafayette and the sheer fact that he was so vulnerable right now made him feel grounded. He unclenched his fists- which he hadn't realised he was doing. Lafayette certainly had, looking at Hercules with big eyes, ones that looked ready to plead. He was scooted a little further away from Hercules, his shoulders risen high with stutters from each shaky breath he took. Hercules tried to flash him a reassuring smile before he took one of Lafayette's hands into his own. Lafayette made a strange sound at the action, but Hercules ignored it. He brought the hand up to his lips, pressing a meaningful kiss to every knuckle before kissing up to his wrist. One that did the speaking for him. Apologising for prying, reassuring him, telling him how much he cares for him. He put everything into the small kisses, praying that Lafayette could read his mind, but this wasn't likely.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so brave", Hercules spoke quietly, and Lafayette's eyes softened as he watched Hercules. Now, he didn't look worried or slightly threatened, he just looked confused. He was confused by the lips on his skin, and the words spoken to him- not because of a language barrier, but because he couldn't comprehend it all. When he didn't respond, Hercules continued, "We've known each other two weeks and yet you're able to sit here, in my home, and tell me everything. There are things I can't tell my friends of fifteen years", he gave a breathless laugh at himself, his lips felt as though they were on fire after kissing Lafayette's skin. "You're so brave to have gone through all of that and yet still keep your head up."

Lafayette's eyes widened as he listened to Hercules, and it took a moment until he came round to Hercules' words and the honesty behind them. He didn't believe him until he saw the honesty behind his eyes, and he began to shuffle closer to the other once more. He wanted to be close to Hercules, though he didn't feel he deserved this, whatever it was.

"Really though, give me names and I'll go destroy him right now." he added, and the seriousness behind his words contrasting with the gentle eyes made Lafayette's lips curve into a smile, a soft little laugh leaving his lips. Hercules' world stopped when he heard that beautiful laugh. He watched the way those lips curved, the fullness of them, how inviting they were. Everything they had been through, everything they were capable of. He wanted to trace them with his thumb, kiss them, just watch the way they moved when Lafayette spoke. Everything about Lafayette made him feel light. Dizzy, almost.

He finally tore his gaze away from his lips and to his eyes, and he quietly huffed a laugh at himself once he realised that Lafayette had been watching the whole time. But he didn't seem to mind the way Hercules' eyes lingered. Lafayette's eyes flickered from Hercules' eyes to his lips and his hands, as though he were trying to add up what all of this was. What the kisses meant and what the warm, devoted look in his eyes meant when he looked at him. It was easy to read the self consciousness and the doubt in Lafayette's face, it was obvious that he hadn't been treated this way before, or at least since being in America. It was obvious that he doubted himself in everything he did, that he doubted the fact he deserved to be treated like _this_. But in Hercules' mind, Lafayette deserved nothing less than this.

The moment didn't require words to be spoken aloud, as the two read each other so easily now. Hercules couldn't take the hesitance in Lafayette's eyes any longer, and slowly, he reached a hand up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him in slowly. He let his eyes flutter shut once they finally closed the gap between them, their kiss slow and soft. It was light, Lafayette was hesitant to return the kiss. But it wasn't because he didn't want to kiss Hercules, and Hercules knew this.

Hercules' lips were on fire once more, and so were his cheeks. The heavy weight that crushed his shoulders and chest lifted as he kissed Lafayette, and he sighed gently into the kiss. Lafayette rested his hands on Hercules' chest, fingers gently holding onto the fabric as he couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips. When they pulled away, both their cheeks were red. Lafayette's eyes were watery, and he giggled quietly.

Hercules moved closer, pulling Lafayette to sit closer too, surprised at how light he was despite the tall height. Lafayette moved his hands up slowly and awkwardly, allowing them to rest on Hercules' broad shoulders. Hercules smiled reassuringly, letting his hands rest on Lafayette's back. "You're okay." he whispered, though it was more a reassurance for himself; knowing that despite the torture Lafayette had been put through, here he was, in his arms. He was okay. Lafayette felt safe, here. And Hercules felt that he was too, though the nagging thought in his brain wouldn't leave him alone, telling him that tonight, he wouldn't be okay. He would be in an environment where he was vulnerable to a stranger, and would be at risk of being hurt. Again and again. He wouldn't have Hercules to hold onto, and Hercules wouldn't have him to protect. They were out of their depths with the situation, utterly helpless as Lafayette's fate laid in the hands of a stranger.

Hercules closed his eyes to stop himself staring at the bruise on Lafayette's cheek. He lowered his head onto Lafayette's shoulder, pressing a soft little kiss to the exposed skin that he could reach. He felt Lafayette's jaw move as he smiled wide, he didn't feel the need to hide it as he didn't think Hercules was aware of it.

But Hercules observed everything. The smallest of things, because he loved to. He wanted to know everything, understand everything and give Lafayette _his_ everything.

Their relationship wasn't regular. It wasn't like his relationship with his other friends, even his closest friends. It was intimate and unspoken. The care and affection they felt for each other went noticed but quiet. They didn't need to vocalise it, the reassurance of this moment was everything. Hercules wanted Lafayette all to himself, he couldn't deny it. He wanted Lafayette to be his. But, he respected that Lafayette needed to work. This was something that for the time being, he had to do. He knew Lafayette didn't enjoy it. He knew that Lafayette felt worse than Hercules, because he was the one doing it. Lafayette needed his strength, and so he gave him it. He didn't let jealousy shine through his words when Lafayette called him after meeting with a client, because that was the last thing Lafayette needed in that moment; the first thing he needed was Hercules. This was his profession, and Hercules respected it, even if he despised it. Not just because of the sexual encounters Lafayette would have - that was the last thing he cared for, what with the way Lafayette would turn up with fresh bruises and restless, tormented eyes.

When Lafayette laid eyes on Hercules, though, it was like the exhaustion and pain went away. To even Hercules, it was noticeable. He knew that everything was worth it when the pain washed away from his expression and was replaced with relief and warmth; knowing that finally he was safe. Nothing could harm him when he was at Hercules' side.

Right now, this was good enough for Hercules. But even so, he silently vowed to beat the shit out of those who wronged the man in his arms. He wasn't violent, not unless it was necessary. This was necessary.

He also silently vowed to do everything in his will to help Lafayette out of this mess. To show him how much he deserved love and kindness, and to give it to him every chance he got. To help him find a job that he would be happy with, make the friends he deserved and most of all, to replace the anxiety and fear that was constantly embedded in his bones, instead fill him with joy. Joy and confidence in himself and others that he needed. All of the love and care he was made for. _Hercules'_ love and care that Lafayette was _made_ for.


End file.
